


I Like When You Drunk

by elegantdalek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantdalek/pseuds/elegantdalek





	I Like When You Drunk

It was one of the most memorable nights of Dean’s life.

For some time now, he and Sam had been fucking. It took them more than 25 years, but they finally realized they were all the other would ever have. And that they were the only ones the other would love that much. Really, the sex was secondary. Their love was what made it real.

But not that night.

Dean had been surprised Sam was so kinky in bed. He’d never even fucked another guy before, but the first time he and Dean fucked, he’d given Dean the best rim job of his life. He also had a thing for public fucking. He loved to try and get Dean off at a restaurant, or a gas station, or even a grocery store.

But his biggest kink, in Dean’s opinion, was pissing. He fucking loved Dean’s piss. Dean hadn’t let him try anything until he was slightly less than sober, but once he’d done it, Dean saw how hot it was. Pissing all over his brother was incredibly hot. As was pissing in his mouth. Sammy went wild for it, moaning and whimpering when Dean finished. The first time Sam had kissed Dean after, he’d almost gagged from reflex. But he’d learned to enjoy it as well. At least, tasting himself in Sam’s mouth. The actual piss taste wasn’t so great.

So when, after killing a bunch of mother fuckers, Sam suggested getting drunk in their motel room, Dean couldn’t argue. They sat on a giant king bed, trading bottles of whisky, both by drinking and by kisses. Before long the kisses turned positively hungry, and wet and sloppy. They quickly shed themselves of their clothes, and humped against each other, wet and wonton-like. Then, while Dean was blowing Sam, with Sam’s fingers dirty and sloppy in his hole, he’d felt the need to piss.

He knew Sam would want to take advantage of it. But also couldn’t piss with a hard-on. He grabbed his cock and started rapidly jacking.

“What are you doing Dean?” Sam asked, voice wrecked.

“Gotta piss, man,” Dean replied, letting Sam’s cock fall out of his mouth with a wet slick. Sam couldn’t conceal his grin. He man-handled Dean, and Dean suddenly found himself lying upside down on Sam, with his dick in mouth range.

“I can help you out there, Dean,” Sam said, as he grabbed a mouthful of Dean’s balls. Dean couldn’t help the moan that escaped. Nor the whimper when Sam pushed against his bladder. “I got you Dean, don’t worry,” Sam said, now licking his hole, while still stroking Dean’s cock lightly.

Dean hated the teasing. He really did need to piss. But now he also REALLY needed to come. Fuck Sam. Though, he supposed, that would come sooner or later. For revenge he took Sam’s cock into his own mouth, sucking in earnest. He could totally beat Sam at the blowjob game.

Sam moaned happily when he felt Dean’s mouth cover his cock, and moved back to Dean’s as well. For a minute they lay there, sucking each other’s cocks, like a fucking bad gay joke or something. But Dean really did need to piss, and starting humping against Sam’s mouth. “Please, Sammy,” he whimpered against Sam’s dick. Sam growled and thrust Dean’s cock further down his throat, and his fingers back into Dean’s ass. In less than 10 seconds Dean was coming, hard, down his brother’s throat. “Yeah, Sammy,” he gasped, lightly thrusting up and down. With the motion he also licked at Sam’s dick. But once his cock finished thrusting, his bladder took over, and he immediately began pissing, right down Sam’s throat.

Sam went wild, moving his tongue around the head, noisily swallowing most of the warm piss. As Dean felt the relief he returned his attention to Sam’s cock, and before he was finished pissing, Sam was also coming, and Dean swallowed the thick fluid.

Dean slid off Sam and they lay together panting. After a minute, Sam sat up and grabbed the bottle of whiskey. Dean groaned and tried to push it away, but Sam made him drink some. Then he jumped up and ran into the bathroom. “Fucker,” Dean couldn’t help but mutter, as he heard Sam pissing into the toilet. And then Sam returned with a glass full of water. He pushed it up to Dean’s lips, and Dean was helpless against his incredibly strong brother; he drank down the entire glass.

Sam then moved back onto the bed. “Want you to piss inside me, Dean,” he murmured. Fuck if that didn’t interest Dean’s currently limp cock.

“Sam,” Dean said, helplessly, as Sam settled back onto the bed, pulling him into his arms and to his lips. Sam’s mouth was so wet and dirty. His tongue moved out around Dean’s, practically chocking him. How did Sam get so big? They kissed, happily, for a few minutes, when suddenly, Dean felt Sam’s hands on his ass. And in his ass. He felt like a slut, but couldn’t help moaning loudly. “I thought you wanted me to fuck you, Sammy?” he barely stuttered out. Sam growled, and pushed him down, so his face was in a pillow. Sam moved down his back, trailing wet sloppy kisses until his found Dean’s hole. Dean felt violated, seriously, when Sam’s giant tongue was suddenly in him, wet and hungry. He writhed against the bed, pushing his ass into Sam’s face. His cock, meanwhile, didn’t care that it was moment’s ago satisfied; it was hard and eager, straining against his stomach, trapped between him and the bed.

Sam gave the best rim jobs. First of all, his hands were enormous, and moved everywhere from his back to his lower thighs. But his mouth was the best, wet and sloppy all over his hole. He loved to tease Dean before taking the plunge and fucking him as far as he could with that giant tongue of his. Dean trust back at Sam in habit, trying to get more of Sam’s tongue down his hole. This gave Sam room to grab Dean’s cock and press his thumb against the vein. Sam knew how to reduce Dean to a writhing mess.

But then Dean remembered what Sam had said about him pissing inside Sam. And he wanted that to happen. Breaking the seal early, not to mention all that water he’d drank, had Dean wanting to piss again. He also wanted to come like four days ago. Fucking Sam and his wonton mouth. “Come on, Sammy,” Dean growled at Sam, pulling, quite reluctantly, away from Sam’s mouth. Time to fulfill your goal here.”

Sam whimpered, and moved to his back. But Dean wasn’t having any of that. “Nope. You’re going to ride me, Sammy. Nice and hard.” Sam attacked Dean’s neck in kisses. He loved this side of Sam so much.

Especially when Sam displayed his strength. He forced himself on top of Dean, pinning Dean’s legs under his own. He also somehow managed to get the lube into his hands, and lather up Dean’s cock. Dean wanted to help, at least with Sam’s end, but he was helpless under Sam. His brother was so strong. He reached around himself and pushed a few fingers into his hole, lubing it up for Dean. And then suddenly he pushed down, completely, onto Dean’s cock.

Dean cried out in surprise, in happiness, in pleasure. Despite Sam’s size, he was always so tight, so ready for his brother’s cock. And he was perfect like this, grinding slowly down, his own cock bobbing obscenely against Dean’s chest.

Dean ran his arms along Sam’s thighs, and pushed upwards, in time with Sam’s increasing thrusts. “So fucking beautiful, Sammy,” he let out, amidst moans. Sam responded by grinding down harder and faster, enveloping Dean’s cock in that tight hot heat.

Dean was suddenly close, and grabbed Sam’s dick, determined to make him come as well. He also wiggled his hips a bit to hit that spot inside Sam that made him go wild. He must have been spot on, because seconds later Dean’s hand was covered in come, and Sam’s ass was flexing around his cock. All it took was a sigh from Sam and he was coming as well, deep into Sam. He pulsed and pulsed, which felt like even more than before, and was suddenly bone tired.

Luckily he was already on his back. He tried to pull Sammy onto his chest, to kiss him again, but Sam had other plans.

“Come on, Dean,” Sam urged him, poking just below his stomach. “I know you have to,” and Dean remembered that Sam wanted him to piss inside him, that he did have to piss, that his cock was still inside Sam’s hole, and softening, and fuck it, he just let go.

He felt his piss stream out of him, and up into Sam. Sam went crazy. “Yeah Dean, fuck,” he cried out, trying to grind down onto Dean. Dean couldn’t move, just emptied his cock for the second time into his brother. After about 20 seconds, some of his piss started to come back down, flowing out of Sam and onto Dean. Sam brought his hands down and moved his fingers through it, rubbing at Dean’s thighs in the process.

Finally Dean emptied himself, and Sam collapsed onto Dean’s chest. Dean slowly pulled himself out of Sam, and there was no kissing this time, only lying, sighing, and moaning in pleasure and relief.

Dean would probably have to piss again soon, fuck the alcohol and Sammy’s constant water, but for now he was content to never move again, happy to lie there with his brother in his arms. 


End file.
